


you've got a soul that's alseep while you're awake

by snaredsmiles



Category: Black Mirror (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s05e01 Striking Vipers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Other: See Story Notes, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Slight feminization, Virtual Reality, plz read notes!!!!! srsly!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaredsmiles/pseuds/snaredsmiles
Summary: The ferocity of the tides was just for them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	you've got a soul that's alseep while you're awake

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before reading!!!!!!
> 
> I have a few warnings I'd like to make sure everyone knows of since I did not add some into the tags for a reason. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or triggered reading this.
> 
> First, as you can see this has been inspired by the Striking Vipers episode of the Netflix show Black Mirror. (You don't have to watch the episode to understand this fic) If you are okay with all the themes and content in that episode then you can continue reading this with no hesitation. I have changed certain things about the plotline such as the ending and setting but it still hase the general main ideas.
> 
> Again, this is loosely based off the episode, I have changed some things. But I've tried keeping the same abrupt scene changes from the episode and actually tried inserting an overarching metaphor. The ending is supposed to be vague-ish and interpret it however you want though I hope the metaphor might guide you to what I wanted the ending to indicate (?).
> 
> Some Spoilers Ahead!
> 
> Taekook both have girlfriends in this. They engage in sexual acts through virtual reality while in their respective relationships. Since the episode itself leaves room for debate on whether or not this is cheating (which is up to you to decide), I did not tag it as such. But I do want to leave a warning for this. Taekook don't do anything together in real life while in their relationships. This is why I added the moral ambiguity tag. 
> 
> Another warning I'd like to give is of feminization. When joining the virtual reality game, one character will be a male avatar and the other a female avatar. Taekook are both cis males here but will from time to time take over a cis female avatar. Certain cis female anatomy is also explained using the character's names when they're in that avatar form. There is one scene near the end where Taehyung uses cis female anatomy in sexual way to convince Jeongguk of his idea. If this is triggering in anyway please do not read. 
> 
> One more warning is that there is vague mentions of heterosexual sex. This is between taekook and their girlfriends and the virtual avatars as well. Nothing too explicit. The only explicit sex scene is at the end and between Taekook themselves, in real life. 
> 
> I think those are all the warnings. Also thank you Nawaal for betaing and [Akshi](https://twitter.com/jjkbridge) for title and plot development! Have fun reading!!

“Welcome!”

Taehyung digs his foot into the peeling carpet, pushing to see if he can nudge off more. The crowd seems to drift towards the speaker, everyone packing themselves closer.

“This is one of the best turnouts I’ve seen in the last four years,” The man claps, adjusting his footing on the rickety stool he stands on. “Seems like Karin really killed it with the advertising stalls at the fair.” 

The speaker glances over at the woman standing next to him. She ducks her head shyly. “It was nothing,” she mumbles, and the library is quiet enough for her voice to carry to the back. She adjusts her cardigan to fit better around her shoulders and waist. Taehyung can’t help but watch. 

“Ever so humble,” the speaker muses. “That’s Karin. She’s in charge of getting our club out there. Only a second year on top of that.” Karin crosses her arms, scanning the crowd and smiling awkwardly. Taehyung leans against the pillar behind him and crosses his arms as well. 

The speaker claps his hands one more time, a little louder this time, “Thank you everyone for coming. My name is Joey and technically, I’m the ‘president’ of this club,” He makes quotation marks with his fingers, sticking his hands back in his pockets right after, “I’m excited to get this started. I see a few familiar faces.” He winks at a group of girls on the side. Taehyung bites back a grin when he sees one of the girls roll her eyes, another fake gag. 

Someone snorts next to him. Taehyung turns his head to find a boy standing quite close to him, hands stuffed in his sweats. The boy has a killer side profile, hair down to his shoulders, things Taehyung envies. The boy glances over at Taehyung, smile still lingering on his face, “Seems like a weirdo.” He mutters to what seems to the ground. Taehyung snorts and looks back to Joey. 

“-some new faces as well. Not to put you guys on the spot but can you raise your hand if you're new?” Taehyung raises his hand cautiously and surveys the room. There’s quite a lot of people who seem to be first-timers, the boy next to him included. He puts his hand down when Joey starts up again so Taehyung follows suit, “Alright. First years?” 

Taehyung raises his hand again, not as high this time. Not as many students raise their hand but the boy next to him sure does, “I hope they don’t have that initiation shit that frats do.” The boy mumbles, making eye contact with Taehyung, playful. 

“I would rather eat nails than pledge to a gaming club. Especially not with _that_ guy in charge.” Taehyung mumbles, lips quirking when the other boy tries stifling a laugh.

“-ay? Karin.” Joey steps off the stool, offers a hand to help Karin up onto the stool which she makes a point to ignore, rolling her eyes when she gets on. The crowd laughs.

“Hello, guys. Thank you for coming. My name is Karin as you already know and I’ll help you guys get settled into stations today,” Taehyung cocks his head, impressed with the switch of tone, something more confident, “Everyone has to be out of here by twelve, alright?” 

The crowd murmurs in what sounds like agreement and Karin starts rattling off where what is located, “Monopoly: Table one,” Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion as a chunk of people scatter towards the table she points at, “Risk: Table two. Ticket to Ride: Table three,” Taehyung pushes himself off the pillar and looks around, the crowd thins. The boy next to him seems just as confused. Karin finishes off with a few other game titles he doesn’t recognize and soon it’s just him and the boy left standing there, with everyone else in pockets around the big room. Their games seem to have started already. 

“Hi. Can I help you guys?” The voice comes from in front of him, Karin standing with her arms wrapped around herself as the air conditioning picks up. 

“Sorry, this is the gaming club, right?” The boy asks, scratching his head and looking a little embarrassed. 

“Yes, it is. What do you guys want to play?”

The boy looks over at Taehyung then back at Karin, “Oh. Um. Is there a separate section for where the video games are?” 

Karin opens her mouth then closes it, opens it again, “Well. No.” 

“What?” 

“There’s no separate section for video games.” 

Taehyung makes eye contact with the boy again, confused and speaks, “So, where do we play the video games?” 

Karin shrugs, turning her head to Taehyung, “I don’t know. At your dorms?” 

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the boy, voice stern, “Did you make the flyers advertising this club?” 

Karin nods. Despite how agitated Taehyung feels, how agitated the boy looks, she seems relaxed. Like she deals with this all the time. Taehyung tries to convince himself that he doesn’t find all that self-restraint attractive. 

The boy pulls out his phone from his back pocket and swipes across the screen a few times. He shows the screen to Taehyung first, “Is this the paper that brought you here?” 

Taehyung looks down at the photo on the screen. It’s a picture of the flyer advertising this club. This one specifically designed with bold blue lettering and a tame black border. He nods. 

The boy flips his phone and shows it to Karin who pulls down the pair of glasses pushing her bangs back, wrinkles her nose, “Yeah. This is the flyer I designed. What about it?” 

She glances over at Taehyung, catches him staring; he looks away, gluing his eyes to the photo on the phone. He hopes his neck doesn’t look as red as it feels. 

“Well, it says right here,” He starts reading the flyer, finger following the blue text, “Come play Overwatch Monop-“ His voice softens as he reads the rest of the word, “-oly.” 

Jeongguk looks up at Karin who wears a sympathetic look and then at Taehyung whose mouth is slightly open, he feels his cheeks reddening. Taehyung whispers, “Overwatch Monopoly? I thought it was _actual_ Overwatch.” He pouts and Karin giggles so he sucks his bottom lip back into place. 

“Bro, what the fuck. Same.” The boy doesn’t bother hiding his pout, voice disappointed, “Why’d you write Overwatch in big blue letters and Monopoly so small next to it?” 

Karin smiles, pretty and mischievous, “Good advertising. You guys are here, right?” 

“What even the fuck is Overwatch Monopoly?” The boy grumbles, focusing on his bracelet, playing with the charms. 

“Overwatch-themed Monopoly.” 

“I mean as much as this seems like fun,” All of them scan the room when the boy waves a hand towards the tables. Someone yells from the Monopoly table, “I’d rather go _home_ and play _actual_ Overwatch.” 

Karin gives the boy a deadpan look, “Why’d you come if you can play at home?” 

“To make friends,” The boy mumbles, looking at her through his eyelashes. 

She gives Taehyung that same look, expectant, “Uh. I also came to make friends.” 

“Well, now you did.” She says, pulling her glasses off her face again. Her nails are long, pink, jeweled with one gem at the tip. Taehyung looks down at his own fading blue, nails bitten unevenly. 

“Wanna come back and play Overwatch at my apartment?” 

Taehyung looks up from inspecting his nails, catching Karin’s gaze on them. He turns to smile at the boy, “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Thanks.”

The boy walks backward, tipping an imaginary hat off towards Karin, “Nice meeting you.” And Taehyung starts walking back, too, following the boy out the door of the library. 

“Taehyung.” 

“What?” The boy stands in front of the doors, stretches, raising one of his eyebrows.

“That’s my name. Taehyung.” 

“Oh,” The boy extends his hand, “Jeongguk.” 

Taehyung grasps it, spots some chipped black on one of Jeongguk’s pinky nails, “Nice to meet you, Jeongguk.” 

“Same here. I like your nails.” Taehyung nods before straightening up. He stills for a moment, mouth open as he spaces out, “Uh. You okay?” 

Taehyung shakes his head, “Can you wait out here for two minutes. I forgot something inside.” He awkwardly jerks in front of the door, waiting for Jeongguk to respond.

Jeongguk nods, stuffing his hands into his sweatpants again, feet moving towards the vending machine behind them, “I’ll grab some snacks.” 

Taehyung throws him a thumbs up and enters back into the library. He spots Karin sitting on the rickety stool from earlier, headphones in and phone held horizontally. 

He walks up to her, a couple feet away from the stool, “Hey, Karin,” She doesn’t look up, too engrossed in whatever she’s watching on her phone. Taehyung reaches over and taps the back of her phone. He doesn’t realize how loosely she was holding it before it falls, making a loud noise against the metal stool. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles, cupping his neck, warm. 

Karin looks up as she picks up her phone, more surprised than mad, “Oh. Hi.” 

“Hey.”

She smirks, wrapping her headphones around her phone and setting it in her lap, “Changed your mind?” 

“Not really,” Taehyung chuckles out and Karin raises her eyebrows, “Well, I think you’re really cute and wanted to get to know you better,” He cringes at how rehearsed he sounds. Karin raises an eyebrow and Taehyung forces the jammed words out his throat, “Can I have your number?” 

Karin tilts her head, eyes sweeping Taehyung from head to toe, a soft smile on her lips. After moments of silence, she presents her palm in front of him, “Phone. Gimme.” 

Taehyung holds back any looks of surprise that might threaten to show and fumbles for his phone in his jacket pocket, “Here.” He lays his phone on her waiting palm after opening up a new contact and watches her type her contact information in. 

“What’s your name?” Taehyung takes back the phone once she’s done and puts it back into his pocket. He resists the urge to smack himself for not introducing himself. 

“I’m Taehyung. And you are?” He actually does smack himself this time, palm flat against his face, “I know who you are. Don’t answer that.” And Karin just giggles. 

“Okay.” She says, giggling more afterward. 

“But did you really just give your number to someone whose name you didn’t know until, like, two seconds ago?” 

Karin shrugs, “You seem like a good guy. Tolerable,” Taehyung snorts, “Plus I like your nails.” 

Taehyung bites his bottom lip, hiding a smile, “Please, I can barely paint them without my hands shaking,” Karin lets out a soft snort at that. Taehyung lets his smile show, “And uh. I like yours, too.” 

She inspects her nails, gives a coy shrug, “Thank you. Now be honest, how nervous were you to come back in and ask?”

Taehyung ducks his head into his chest, awkwardly stuffing his hands into his back pockets, “Very.” He grumbles, peeking to see Karin’s cheeks are flushed and her grin is wide. He catches his bottom lip again. 

“You know,” She starts softly, “If that other guy came in for my number, I wouldn’t have given it to him. Do what you want with that info.” 

Taehyung lets go of his bottom lip and mirrors the grin on Karin’s face, “Glad I passed the test.” Karin giggles once more and waves Taehyung a goodbye when he leaves. 

When he gets outside, he spots Jeongguk walking around, humming loudly, fingers stuffed into a mini pack of Doritos, “Got what you needed?” Is what he says when he spots Taehyung. Taehyung walks over to him and nods, “What was it?” Taehyung pulls out his phone and wiggles it between two loosely gripped fingers, “You’re phone?” 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “No. Her number.” 

“Who? That Karen girl?” 

“Kar _in_ ,” Taehyung shrugs, “But, yeah. She’s cute,” Jeongguk slowly nods, crinkling the bag in his hand by sticking his fingers deeper, “What? Not your type?” 

He takes a deep breath, “No. Not really.” 

Taehyung starts walking down the path towards the bus stop, “It’s okay. You’re not hers either.” Taehyung hears Jeongguk’s footsteps get louder as he jogs over to catch up with Taehyung. 

“What does that mean?” 

Taehyung gives him a knowing look, “How about you tell me where you live?” 

Jeongguk crushes the bag in his hand, “The apartment complex near Douglas. No, but tell me what does that mean?” 

Taehyung laughs, “I’m gonna kick your ass when we get there. I just know it.” 

–––––

“I had a great time tonight.” Taehyung whispers, leaning against the doorframe of Karin’s apartment. 

Karin leans on the other side, arms folded under her ribs. Her breasts threaten to spill from her tight top and Taehyung can’t help how his eyes wander there again and again. 

“I did, too,” She whispers back, her eyes catching Taehyung’s; staring down at her chest and she smiles, “Taehyung.” 

Taehyung closes his eyes and rests his forehead to cool wood, he leans back again, “I’m sorry.” 

He feels a hand on his hips, “For what?” 

Taehyung peeks over and Karin’s face is close. Enough that he can see how dense her eyelashes are, “You know.” 

Karin laughs, “No, I don’t.” 

Taehyung groans, cheeks heating up, and showing no sign of stopping, “For staring,” He makes a vague hand gesture, “There.” 

Karin snorts and cups the side of his face which remains exposed, “You’re so adorable,” She squeezes his face into the doorframe lightly, scrunching her nose before she turns around to walk into her apartment, “My roommate’s out for the night,” She takes a seat on her couch, “Wanna come in?” 

Taehyung straightens and swiftly walks in, shutting the door louder than he should’ve. He winces, calming his breathing while leaning against the closed door. Karin rakes her eyes along his awkward stance. Taehyung stutters to fill in the silence, “N-nice place,” He briefly glances around, bare walls, minimal furniture, “How much do you pay for it?” 

Karin rolls her eyes fondly, “Tae.” 

“No, seriously, I’ve been looking for a place for later. I don’t think I wanna live in the dorms for the whole time. Maybe after sophomore year I mi-”

Karin groans, “Tae, shut up,” He closes his mouth and crosses his legs, forcing out as much nonchalance as he can. Karin leans back and spreads her legs a little. The cute skirt she wears pools onto the couch, forming a U-shape and a shadow between her thighs, “Get over here.” 

Taehyung untangles his legs and stumbles over to hover over her, eyes training to stay on her face, “You’re so hot.” He breathes, getting down on his knees, “Can I fuck you?” He blames the abruptness on the look in Karin’s eyes, hot and unforgiving. 

Karin giggles, hooking her leg around his back, “Please, baby.” 

Taehyung slides his hands up her thighs, skimming the muscles near the top and leading to the hem of her panties. He hooks his fingers around the fabric, eyes wide, “Can I?” 

Karin hums. 

She hums when Taehyung hesitantly pushes up her skirt, when he slides the panties down with unexpected ease, when he looks down at the bareness between her spread thighs. Those hums trail into sighs, moans when Taehyung gets his mouth on her, fingers deep inside. Moans turn into cries, and whines once Taehyung slides in, fucking into her with practiced precision. 

That night Taehyung leaves physically satisfied. 

–––––

“I’m in my third year of college, actually.” 

The man in front of Taehyung furrows his eyebrows, thick and dense, “Oh. Sorry, you looked older,” Taehyung doesn’t say anything, glancing over at Yoongi seated next to the man but he’s too busy staring at the cup of coffee in his hand, “I don’t rent my apartments to many college students. It’s simply too far for them.”

“We used to live closer but since Yoongi,” He still doesn’t look up, “Got an internship in Oakland, we had to move closer to the water.” 

The man nods, “Do you know how long it’ll take you to reach your college? I’m assuming it’s San Francisco State?” 

“Your assumption would be correct. It’s about twenty minutes by bus,” The man nods again, “I, uh, don’t remember your name.” 

The man smiles, “James Madison. James works just fine though.”

Taehyung tilts his head, a friendly smile threatening to form, “Like the president?” 

James laughs and Taehyung hears Yoongi mutter under his breath, “America had a president named James Madison?” 

“Yes, like the president,” James responds, a grin stretched across his thick face, accentuating the broadness of his jaw. 

After a few moments of silence, Yoongi finally looks up, “Do you have the papers?” James is startled by his voice, jerkily nodding at him before digging through his satchel, “James, if you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you wanted to do this at a coffee shop and not your apartment?” 

Taehyung sighs, watching Yoongi tap a finger against the lid of his coffee, eyes squinted comically. Thankfully, James doesn’t look up, busy searching through the mass of paper in his bag. His voice is muffled, “I like to establish a friendly relationship with my tenants,” He pulls out a set of papers, smiles politely at the both of them, “Also, consider this an introduction to one of the best cafes nearby.” 

No one says anything, they both just sit there as the landlord pulls out a pen from his bag as well, “Can I read it?” Taehyung asks, hand crawling towards the stack of papers. James hums in affirmation and Taehyung picks it up. 

“Why are there four lines for signatures?” He puts a finger on the middle of the last page, flips it so Yoongi can see, “We asked for a customized deed.” 

James interlocks his fingers, placing them under his chin, “You, me, him,” He jerks his head to the side, “And Hoseok Jung. The third tenant.” He butchers the pronunciation but no one corrects him. 

Taehyung looks at Yoongi, who looks away when they make eye contact, side-eyes James instead and mumbles, “Hoseok didn’t come today.” 

James gently removes the papers from Taehyung’s hands, placing it on the table and uncapping his pen, “I already talked to him. I’ll be meeting him later to sign it. For now, you guys can.” 

Taehyung makes sure to catch Yoongi’s eyes before signing aggressively and passing the papers to him. 

Once James signs it, he caps the pen and puts everything back in his bag, “Great. You know the move in date. I’ll see you guys later,” He gets up, pulling the satchel over his shoulder, “You guys should try the raspberry cheesecake.” 

Taehyung offers him a small smile and nods in thanks, turning to Yoongi once James starts walking away, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Yoongi shrugs, “It was last minute.” 

Taehyung sighs again, pulling out his phone, “How last minute is last minute?” 

“A week ago.” 

Taehyung leans forward, “A week? Yoongi? A week? Are you serious? You could’ve told me.” 

Yoongi sets down his cup, “Do you not like Hoseok all of a sudden?” 

“No, that’s no- You know that’s not it,” Yoongi doesn’t respond, looks over at the displayed bakery instead, murmurs something about cheesecake. Taehyung groans, “I thought it would just be you worrying about Karin and me but now I’ll have to make sure we aren’t together when you guys are getting it on.” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes, “Speaking of Karin, don’t you want to tell her?”

Taehyung places a hand on his forehead, the other one swiping across his phone’s screen, pulling up Karin’s contact, “Yes. Go order that stupid cheesecake.” 

When Taehyung looks up, phone against his ear, Yoongi’s gone. After two rings, Karin picks up, “Hello.” 

“We signed it!” 

“Signed what?” 

Taehyung tries not to let his smile falter, forces out more excitement, “The lease, baby!” 

He hears Karin gasp on the other end, “Oh my god! Yes! Dinner’s on me tonight.” 

Taehyung frowns, “I can’t today, baby. Raincheck for tomorrow?” 

He can hear the pout in her voice, “Okay. What are your plans for tonight?” 

“Jeongguk’s house. He has some new game, says he’ll kick my ass,” Karin just hums, “Anyway, Yoongi’s coming back and I have to continue pretending I’m mad at him so I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Why are you mad?” 

Taehyung slouches into himself, “Yoongi, sprung some shit on me last minute. I just wasn't expecting it.”

“I bet it’s not that bad,” Taehyung hears someone say something in the background, muffled through the phone. Karin sighs, “Tell me more tonight. I gotta go.”

Taehyung eyes the cake on the tray that Yoongi carries, “Yeah. Bye.” 

“I lov-” Taehyung hangs up, placing his phone on the table and snatching up the fork on the tray once Yoongi puts it down. 

He takes a bite, moans, “Shit’s actually good.” Yoongi laughs. 

–––––

Jeongguk sighs, again, “He wants to show me something. He asked me a week ago.” 

“Jay, I’m your girlfriend.” 

Jeongguk closes his eyes, rolls them hard under his eyelids, “You know I hate it when you call me that. And I also like hanging out with my friends. Why can’t you understand that, Ira?” 

“Fine. _Jeongguk_ ,” Ira butchers, snatching her purse off the couch. She pushes a half-melted chocolate bar into his chest, “Have fun. Maybe share this chocolate with him.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

Ira pushes the chocolate harder, smoothing it flat under her fingers. Jeongguk looks down to make sure it hasn’t oozed onto his shirt, “I just want to spend time with you.” 

“Listen,” He grabs her wrist when she tries walking away, other hand catching the chocolate bar that falls. He tugs her back in front of him. Though her pout does nothing to him, he indulges her with a peck, “Stop pouting,” He plays up a baby voice and lets her wrist go, cupping one of her cheeks instead, “Night of my birthday, I’m all yours.” 

Ira glares at him but her pout slowly curls into a slight smile, “Promise?” 

Jeongguk wraps his free arm around her shoulder, bringing her in for a hug. She lays a hand on the curve of his waist, head on his chest as he kisses the top of her head, “Promise.” 

“I have pl-“ 

Someone knocks on the door. Jeongguk chides himself for forgetting to call someone to fix their doorbell. He removes himself from Ira’s grasp which seems to tighten around his back when the knock is heard. 

Once he wriggles out of her hold, he tosses the chocolate onto the couch and walks over to the door. He opens it without looking. Only Taehyung knocks once. It’s a weird thing he’s noticed like, Namjoon knocking three times. Jimin’s are two, rapt ones. 

“Hey,” Taehyung pushes past Jeongguk who closes the door and turns around to find Taehyung frozen right in front of him, the victim of Ira’s stare down, stance defensive, “Hi, Ira.” 

No pout on her face, lips set in a straight line, she responds, “Hi,” She readjusts the strap of her bag, “How are you?” 

Taehyung shrugs, shuffling to the side so Jeongguk can walk past him. He takes a spot on the couch, watching the interaction as he pretends to pay attention to setting up the controllers. 

“Good. What about you?” 

Ira is near the door now and Taehyung has shuffled further into the apartment. She laces up her shoes, “I’m alright. How’s Karin?” 

“She’s good.” Taehyung makes his way over to the couch, knees cracking when he sits down. Jeongguk laughs. 

“That’s nice to hear,” Her hand is on the doorknob, eyes on Jeongguk, then back on Taehyung, “We should all hang out sometime.” Taehyung nods and Jeongguk passes him the controller. Her eyes shift back to Jeongguk, “I’ll see you later?” 

“Yup.” She’s out the door before the syllable leaves his mouth. 

“She doesn’t actually wanna hang out, does she?” 

Jeongguk looks at Taehyung and they burst out laughing. Jeongguk chokes out a _not at all_ but it’s almost swallowed down by the deep breath he takes to calm himself. 

A smile lingers on Taehyung’s face, “Why the fuck does she hate me?” 

Jeongguk moves the button on the controller, hovering over the characters; Lance. He shrugs, “She kinda dislikes anyone who spends too much time with me. Even Jimin and Namjoon and I _live_ with them.” 

He looks over at Taehyung who has his eyebrows raised, fingers on the joystick as he hovers over the player selection. He makes brief eye contact with Jeongguk before looking at the screen again, “Gguk, that doesn’t sound healthy. You guys are still in the beginning phases. It’s been what, like, four weeks?”

“Yeah, about. I think,” Taehyung looks at him concerned, “Listen, I really just think she’s excited. Honeymoon phase or whatever.” 

“Shouldn’t you _also_ be in that ‘honeymoon phase’?”

They stare at each other for a bit until Jeongguk jerks his head at the controller in Taehyung’s hand, “I am, now just pick a damn player.” 

Taehyung shakes his head, gluing his eyes back to the television screen, “Just looking out for you, man,” Jeongguk doesn’t say anything. Instead, he watches each selection of characters light up as he scrolls past them. He pauses on one; Roxette, “She’s kinda hot.” 

Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows, “Ira?” 

“What? No. Well, sure. But, no, I me- Roxette! I meant Roxette is hot.” 

Jeongguk leans further back into the sofa, nods, “Yeah,” He plays around with the joystick on his controller, his character, Lance, turning on an imaginary pedestal. Flashing different fighting poses, “Lance is, too.” 

Jeongguk laughs and Taehyung nudges his shoulder after leaning back as well. 

They move onto the next screen, scrolling through the different locations they can battle at. Jeongguk lets Taehyung pick the location, speaks, “How are you and Karin?” 

“Good.”

“Just good?” 

“After two years things just become a consistent good. Nothing extravagant. Nothing horrifying either.” 

Jeongguk gives him an impressed look, “Two years already? Shit.” 

Taehyung sighs, smiling at Jeongguk once he selects a dock themed map, “Yeah. The anniversary is in a couple months.” 

Jeongguk smacks his back, smiling harder when Taehyung arches from the pain, “You guys are so good for each other. I want that someday,” Taehyung hums, opting to stare at the loading screen, “Have you guys thought of what you’re gonna do next year?” 

“If there’s a next year.” 

“What do you mean?” The map loads and both of their players appear, fighting stances against each other. 

“Well, she’s graduating this year so I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

A beat passes, “Nothing. Prepare to get your ass whooped.” Jeongguk shrugs and leaves Taehyung alone. After two rounds, one won by each of them, Jeongguk has already forgotten most of their conversation from earlier. 

“One last round and then I gotta get home. I still have some homework,” Taehyung groans, slumped against the back of the couch. He turns his head as Jeongguk picks Lance again, “Where are Joon and Jimin?” 

Jeongguk scrolls through more maps, nothing catching his eyes right away, “I don’t know, actually. They said they’ll be home by eleven,” He glances at the clock, “Thirty more minutes.” 

Taehyung nudges his knee, “They’re probably fucking somewhere ‘cause of how much of a cockblock you are.” 

Jeongguk feigns fake anger, narrows his eyes, “I’m not a cockblock. They have their own room, okay? It’s not fun walking in on them in the fucking living room.” 

Taehyung laughs, shoving Jeongguk playfully who tries fighting off his own smile. He picks the same map from the first round, “You think they have fun listening to you and Ira get it on? God, just thinking about you guys having sex makes me…” He sticks a finger in his mouth, fake gagging. 

“The one time we’ve,” Jeongguk pauses, avoiding eye contact, “done it, was at a hotel. So, they have nothing to worry about really.” 

“One time? But-”

Jeongguk knows Taehyung’s staring at him, not realizing the game has started so he takes advantage of that, “No buts. Some of us like taking it slow.” 

“Also a hotel? Fucking trust fund baby,” Taehyung fumbles with the controller when he realizes his character isn’t fighting back. Jeongguk doesn’t try to counter the statement, too busy trying to catch Taehyung’s character off guard, “How was it?” 

“Fuck off. I’m not telling you.”

Taehyung smiles cheekily, “C’mon. I’ve told you about me and Karin.” 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, “Yeah, when I didn’t even ask,” He pauses, expecting Taehyung to press on but he doesn’t, “It was good.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung asks with a subtle smile.

“Yeah. Really good.” 

“You’re saying that like you were a virgin before this.” 

Jeongguk attempts a combo move only for it to fail, “Well, it felt like that. I’m really into her. We wanted to take it slow and make it special– stop laughing. It’s my first time with someone I’m serious about, you know?” 

“Not really,” Taehyung responds and Jeongguk snorts, “To be honest, Karin and I couldn’t keep our hands off of each other from the first date itself.” 

Jeongguk snorts, “That’s ‘cause you’re a whore.”

Taehyung makes an offended noise, “No, I’m not. Calling me a whore also means you’re calling Karin a whore,” Jeongguk keeps quiet, biting back a smile. He feels a strong punch to the shoulder. Taehyung whines, “Bro, shut up! That’s awful. Don’t disrespect her like that.” But there’s barely any bite in his voice.

Jeongguk adds up his combos for a power move, hears Taehyung groan louder when his character gets pummeled into the ground, “Sorry,” Jeongguk murmurs, resting his controller down once his winning message flashes, “I’m kidding.” 

“It’s fine or whatever,” Taehyung huffs, tossing the controller onto the beanbag his feet rest on, “Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if you asked for her number?” 

Jeongguk blanches, “I would never.” He gets a harsher punch, right at the sore spot on his shoulder, wincing this time.

“Why not? She’s hot. Funny as hell. Knows way too much about everything. Confident. She’s ideal, really.” 

Jeongguk lays a delicate hand on Taehyung's shoulder, puts on a look of concern, “Tae, is everything okay between you guys?” The boy tilts his head in confusion, Jeongguk chews his bottom lip, “Are you trying to set me up with Karin?” 

Taehyung brushes off his hand, grimacing when Jeongguk bursts into giggles, “Shut the fuck up, man. Lemme remind you, you have a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah.” 

Taehyung laughs, shaking his head, mumbling something about Jeongguk’s humor. Jeongguk just smiles. 

“But seriously why not?” 

Jeongguk snaps out of his thinking, feeling something push into the underside of his thigh, “Why not what?” 

His hand comes in contact with a warm wrapper, the contents of it feel soft. Taehyung nudges his knee with his own, “Why don’t you like Karin?” 

“She doesn’t like me. So, I thought I’ll return the sentiment.” He places one hand on his heart, the other pulling out the flattened chocolate bar from under himself. 

Taehyung glances down at the malleable chocolate bar laying on Jeongguk’s thigh then back up at him, “You know she doesn’t _actually_ hate you, right?” 

Jeonguk shrugs, “Could’ve fooled me.” 

Taehyung tackles him in a side hug, pushing them further into the deep corner of the couch, “Aw, Ggukie. She likes you. Don’t worry.” Taehyung squeezes him in between his arms one last time before pulling away. 

“Wasn’t worrying.” 

“Sure,” Taehyung gets up and stretches, “Oh!” He relaxes mid-stretch, finger pointing at Jeongguk, tongue lolling out of his mouth teasingly, “Guess what I got?” 

“What? Karin give you a nice pegging?” 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, leaning over and flicking Jeongguk on the forehead. He winces from the sting. The thick, manicured nails hurt more with the gems stuck on them, “No… not yet, at least,” Taehyung murmurs, and Jeongguk cringes exaggeratedly, “What? Don’t act like you don’t fantasize about Ira being mean to you while she fucks your ass.” 

Jeongguk ignores him, “What did you get?” 

“That new virtual reality gaming chip thingy. I forgot the name. Uh…” 

“Oh? Camo?” 

Taehyung snaps his fingers, “That’s it! Camo. Yeah. Karin got it for me.” 

“Why?” 

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, perfectly shaped, “What do you mean why? ‘Cause we like getting each other gifts?” 

“Oh.” 

Taehyung sighs, “You have a lot to learn.” 

Jeongguk scoffs, getting up as well and grabbing the chocolate, “Not from you, that’s for sure.” 

Taehyung huffs, but there’s a playful smile dancing across his lips, “Fuck you,” He inches over to his shoes, “But, yeah. It’s really cool.” 

“What games do you have?”

Taehyung stops tugging on one of his sneakers, looks up sheepishly, “Uh. Tetris.” He whispers, looking down quickly when Jeongguk starts laughing again. 

“Fucking Tetris? How the hell do you play that in virtual reality?”

Taehyung forces on his other shoe, springing up with tainted cheeks, he mumbles “Shut up. It’s the default that came with the chip. And don’t ask,” He places a hand on the doorknob, “Come over sometime. I’ll show you. Yoongi and I finally signed the lease for the apartment I was telling you about. Though it turns out Hoseok’s also living with us.” 

Jeongguk chuckles, a knowing look on his face, “Now you’ll know what it’s like to be sexiled all the time.” 

Taehyung shakes his head, pouts mockingly, “That’s okay. I actually have the balls to sexile them back,” Jeongguk tries swatting him on the back of his head but he ducks, “Anyway, you should come. I think they miss you.” 

“You think?” 

Taehyung grins as he opens the door, “Can never be too sure.” 

Jeongguk smiles as Taehyung steps out, holding the door once he’s out in the hallway, “Dickhead.” 

“Yeah?” Taehyung replies cheekily. 

“Catch!” He chucks the molten chocolate bar fast, aiming for Taehyung’s face. He fumbles to catch it, shaking it in front of him when he has a stable hold on it.

“Ah, the best kind,” A pause, “Melted chocolate; the result of the sweat under Jeongguk Jeon’s thigh. Truly a rustic way of creating such a rich kind of chocolate,” He opens the bar as he walks backward, towards the elevators, “I’ve heard the Swiss are after this technique. Better watch out, Jeon.” 

He winks and turns the corner. Jeongguk closes the door, a fond smile on his face. 

“Asshole,” He pats the back of his thighs, the sweat having dampened his cargo shorts, “Fuck.”

–––––

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I would’ve worn something better.” Jeongguk grits out against Jimin’s ear, keeping a polite smile on his face. More people filter into their apartment, many of them Jeongguk barely remembers. Some people slip him money for what Jeongguk can only assume are supposed to be gifts. 

Jimin has a similar smile on his face, just a little more genuine. He glances over and lets his eyes sweep over Jeongguk’s outfit, “You look fine,” Jimin murmurs, patting a stranger’s back as he enters and heads straight for the table with alcohol. Jeongguk remembers him from one of his classes, “Also, telling you would defeat the purpose of a _surprise_ party, wouldn’t it?” 

Jimin starts walking away as the number of people trickling in shrinks to maybe one every few minutes. Jeongguk trails after him, smiling at all the birthday wishes hurled his way, “Jimin,” He grabs his wrist before he can wander deeper into the crowd. Jimin turns around, sporting a plastic cup in his hand which Jeongguk believes was handed to him while he wiggled his way past people, “I have a stay-in date night with Ira.” 

Jimin pulls his hand away from the loosening grasp, “She’s the one who helped me arrange this,” He continues walking and side waddles between a couple, head turning to holler one last time, “It’s your 21st. Relax, man. You can drink legally, now.” 

He walks away with a teasing smile, no intention of turning back, leaving Jeongguk to mumble, “Dick.” 

He makes his way over to the table with way too much alcohol on it and pulls out a can of beer from the keg next to the table. Instead of opening it, he drops the can when he feels arms wrap around his neck and yank him back with little force but enough to jostle him. 

“Jay baby!” 

Jeongguk’s shoulders deflate and he removes the grimace on his face before turning around. He gathers up Ira in his arms, bending down to plant a kiss on her cheek, “Jeongguk, baby. Jeongguk.” 

Ira just giggles, pulling him down again to lay a soft kiss on his nose, “Same difference,” 

Jeongguk holds back the urge to sigh, bringing his thumb to flick against her chin, “You look cute.” 

She giggles, leaning in quickly to peck his lips this time. Jeongguk can feel eyes on them so he lets her go, reaching behind himself to grab the can he had dropped onto the table. Ira places her hands on his chest, clawing at it slightly, needy, “Just for you. Happy birthday.” She whispers like it’s a dirty secret, and Jeongguk squirms as her nails scrape down to his tense stomach. 

“Thank you.” He exhales, setting the can down again and curling his hand around her hips. He tilts his head as she starts leaving kisses against his neck, aware of more eyes on them, maybe a few snickers, “Baby.” He whispers, pulling her away by the waist but she only latches on tighter, bites the skin on his neck. 

And then there’s a booming voice, “Jeonggukie! Happy birthday!” Just like that Ira’s lips pull off his skin with a pop and a grin finally graces Jeongguk’s lips. He steps away from the table, detaching his hands from her warm waist.

Jeongguk returns the hug Taehyung pulls him into, feet scuffling against Ira’s as he tries moving around her, “Getting it on next to that musty keg? Really?” And whispers even softer, “What’d she get you for a gift?”

“She is the gift, I think,” Taehyung snickers and Jeongguk pulls back and smacks his shoulder, “Where’s my gift?” Arms creep around his waist again, thin ones as kisses are laid across his neck. Taehyung glances to where Ira has buried her head into his sweaty neck, looking back at Jeongguk with nothing noteworthy about his expression.

“Here,” He hands over a small black gift bag. Jeongguk tilts his head as he inspects the bag. He picks through the colorful, overflowing tissue paper until his fingers make contact with plastic. Or cardboard. He can’t tell. 

He pulls it out: **_Striking Vipers:_** **Virtual Edition**. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Right?” Taehyung has a cocky smile on his face, eyebrows raised like he’s impressed with himself. 

Jungkook flips the package, “How the hell did you get this?” 

“Yoongi bought me one as a sorry and I thought I’d get you one as well. I’ve checked it out and you are so not prepared for this shit.” 

Jungkook purses his lips, taps the package nervously, “I don’t have that virtual reality thing though.” 

“Camo? Check inside.” 

They’ve edged off to the sides, Taehyung leaning against the wall and Ira still glued to his back. The kissing has stopped and he can feel her eyes peering over his shoulder. 

Jeongguk squints as his fingers dive into the bag again, scraping against the bottom of the bag until they come in contact with a small box. He pulls it out; it’s velvet, square, “A proposal, I see.” 

Taehyung snorts, smacking his shoulder, and Ira lays a kiss on the topmost knob of his spine, “Open it, baby.” She whispers under his ear, words muffled into his hair. 

Jeongguk shivers, flicks open the box. There’s a chip inside, “The instructions are in the bag, too.” Jeongguk hums, delicately placing both gifts back into the bag. He slides the bag into his wrist and opens his arms for Taehyung who dives right in. 

“Thank you, so much.”

He pulls away and shakes the bag in front of Ira’s face, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

She snuggles up against his arm, another kiss pressed onto the clothed curve of his shoulder, “Excited?” 

Jeongguk nods. He turns to search for the beer can he had left on the table. He picks it up and opens it, lightly banging it against Ira’s forehead, “Cheers.”

They both giggle. 

–––––

He’s pushed onto the couch harshly. Ira climbs onto his lap and his hands automatically make their way onto her bare thighs, squeezing, trailing across like he has to feel all its expanse at once, “The whole apartment to ourselves for once.” 

Jeongguk chuckles, nosing along her cheek, “Yup,” He drops a kiss there, chaste and nothing like the strong kisses Ira plants on his neck, “But,” He pulls her arms away from the hem of his pants and interlocks their fingers, “I have something else I want to do tonight.” He throws in a pout, the best puppy dog eyes he can manage and hopes none of it falters when Ira’s expression drops, smile wiped off. 

“What?” She moves off his lap, arms folded and eyes quizzical. He gets up and holds her hips, rubbing them soothingly. She’s tense beneath his palms.

“I wanna try the new game.” Ira’s jaw unclenches, she pushes hair strands off her face and takes a deep breath. It’s quiet, other than the sound of her deep breathing, eyes closed. Jeongguk doesn’t move his hands off her, if anything he pulls her a little closer, watching her hesitantly stumble forward, “Baby?” 

Ira opens her eyes but looks down, speaks in a soft voice, “Only ‘cause it’s your birthday,” She mumbles, scrunching her nose when Jeongguk smiles, kisses her forehead. 

“Thank you, baby. You’re too good to me.” 

“I know.” Ira sighs dramatically, letting Jeongguk press a few more kisses over her face, “Go to sleep on time.” 

“I will. And tomorrow?” 

She picks up her bag, shoulders curling into herself, “Tomorrow?” 

“Date night?” 

She raises an eyebrow, “Pinky promise?” 

Jeongguk latches his pinky to hers, kisses them. Ira pulls her hand away and wipes it on her jeans, “Promise.” 

She playfully rolls her eyes before stepping out.

Jeongguk locks the door and pulls out his phone, setting it on speaker when it rings. 

“Hello?” 

“I wanna try it. The game. Right now.” 

“Oh.” 

He takes a seat on his couch and pulls out the two boxes, tossing aside the bag, “Yeah. Teach me. My first match can be me kicking your ass. Literally.” 

He hears Taehyung shift, murmuring something to someone before replying, “Why, I am free right now, Jeongguk. How gracious of you to ask.” 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, flicks open the box with the chip, “Whatever. How do I set this up?” 

Taehyung explains the new virtual reality mode added to every PS4, about how he should turn it on. He then explains he needs to place the chip on his head but put the game’s chip in place of it in the velvet box. 

“How do we pick characters?” 

“Once you put the game chip in the box and the actual chip on your head, you should be able to pick a character on your screen.” 

Jeongguk places the chip on his head and feels nothing. He picks up his controller and scrolls through the characters, another arrow moves across the screen; Taehyung. 

Jeongguk settles on his usual, “Lance? Really?” 

“He’s my lucky charm.” 

Taehyung snorts, the noise distorted a bit through the phone. He presses _Ready_ and everything blacks out before he can see the character Taehyung chooses. 

In a matter of seconds, his sight returns to him and it’s bright, he squints trying to take in his surroundings. He hears a popping noise, an exaggerated sound effect that rings in his ears. 

He stumbles trying to find his footing, rubbing his eyes harshly and opening them wide. He bears the few seconds of pain he feels trying to keep his eyes open. 

Hears the ocean nearby, he smells it. He looks down and feels the wood under his feet. 

The Dock. 

The map looks better than the pixelated version he’s used to playing on. The sun seems too bright, though. He might submit a complaint about that if that option is available. 

“Ready?” The voice trails from something deep, masculine into a more high pitched, feminine one. 

Jeongguk looks up and there stands a live Roxette, shaped up in a fighting stance, glare playful, “Tae?” His voice sounds different, too. 

“Cool, huh?” Taehyung bounces around, heels clacking, “I got these.” He pushes his breasts up, looking down at them appreciatively. 

Jeongguk looks down at his avatar, peeks down at his half-exposed body, pulls the fabric of his clothes to see more of it, “Bro, I got an eight pack.” 

“As if your real six-pack wasn’t enough.” Taehyung scoffs, closing his fists and raising them, “How’s it feel?” 

Jeongguk jumps, twists his body side to side, “How the fuck is this so real?” 

“I don’t know. Are you ready?” 

Jeongguk looks up and smirks, “Bring it on, princess.” 

Taehyung groans as he shuffles a bit closer, “God, you’re gross. Shut up and put those biceps to use, _Lance_.” He winks and Jeongguk rolls his shoulder, smirk dropping for something more serious. 

And before Jeongguk can realize Taehyung has already gotten in a few kicks, a punch to the side of his head and Jeongguk feels cornered. 

Taehyung grabs him by the head and brings his head down directly onto his knee. He hisses, “Fuck. It feels so real.” 

“All sensations caused by actions in the game can be felt, pain and pleasure. Didn’t you read the instructions?” He aims for another kick to Jeongguk's stomach but he catches it, throwing Taehyung a foot away from him. 

He falls on his back, only to spring up to his feet within a few seconds. An exaggerated whooshing sound accompanying his quick recovery. 

“No. I was too exc-“ 

“You talk too much. Spinning Bird Kick!” Taehyung yells, a flash of lightning striking right behind him. A solid foot collides against Jeongguk’s stomach, sending him ass first onto the dock. He tries to jump back up like Taehyung but his limbs feel slow, “Hadouken!” 

The last thing he sees is a flash of blue and the last thing he feels is his chest aching unbearably and the heavy, burning pressure carving into his chest. Then there’s darkness. 

Again, there are only a few seconds before the light comes back and the map appears again. The waves are more violent. Taehyung stands on the other side, picking his nails, hip cocked, “How’d that feel?” 

“Awful,” Jeongguk grumbles, holding up a fighting stance before Taehyung can. There’s an underlying soreness in his muscles which should be more prominent but isn’t, instead so dull.

“I’ll go easy this time.” 

“Fuck going easy. I just forgot the moves.” 

Taehyung shrugs, “How about you actually use them this time?” 

Jeongguk wastes no time in charging at Taehyung, one hand aiming for the head which gets blocked. His other hand dives for his stomach, landing a perfect punch and earning a groan from the other. 

They go at it for a bit, blocking kicks, aiming petty punches, and it all comes naturally to Jeongguk. Like it’s something he’s learned and rehearsed though he never has. The soreness has vanished and he feels like he could bend himself in half from the way he dodges Taehyung’s kick.

Jeongguk raises his leg and aims one kick after another, some blocked by Taehyung’s reflexes, others knocking him further into his side of the dock. 

“Spiral Arrow!” Jeongguk yells, throwing his body legs first at Taehyung, knocking him to the ground. He tumbles on top of him, wrestling and rolling around until they near the edge of the dock, stairs leading down and land only one roll away. 

Taehyung stares down at Jeongguk, fisting the robe he has on, teeth bared. They’re both breathing heavily, eyes locked, a fierce tension to win simmering between their nearing chests. But no one moves, kicks, punches, slaps. They just breathe.

The ocean seems louder. 

Jeongguk’s hand cups Taehyung’s ass, the other resting at the curve of his thigh. 

It’s smooth like Ira’s. Taehyung’s grip gets tighter. 

It’s as big as Ira’s. Taehyung gets close enough for Jeongguk to breathe him in but all he gets is seawater. 

It’s not Ira’s though. Jeongguk looks down at the avatar’s lips because that’s whose ass he’s gripping tightly, pulling down onto him. 

Now the _lips_ pressing against his belong to a face he identifies as Roxette. 

But the purpose behind the lips, the force behind the kiss belongs to Taehyung. 

Jeongguk kisses back and _it feels so real_. 

He moans. It vibrates between their lips and that jolts Jeongguk. 

His eyes snap open and hands push Taehyung off of him. They both stare at each other, breathing heavier than before, eyes wider. 

“Wha-“

“Exit game!” Taehyung yells and his avatar disappears. 

Jeongguk stays on his knees for a bit. His hands shake and the waves don’t let up. He whispers, “Exit game.” 

He feels himself come back to his living room, neck, and back cracking when he gets up from the couch. 

He feels around for his phone, dialing once he finds it. 

“Hey, baby,” The clock says 12:30. Half an hour has passed, “Change of plans.

Wanna come over?” 

–––––

“Hey, Jay.” 

“Jeongguk, baby. Please.” 

“Okay. Lemme start over. Hey, Jeongguk.” 

“What’s up?” 

“So, date night’s tonight, right?” 

“Yup. Just come over in an hour. Jimin and Namjoon won’t bother us so you don’t have to worry about them. I’m thinking either Chinese or Mex-”

“I can’t make it.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Girls night. Forgot.”

“Oh. That’s okay. Kinda deserve it.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“That’s okay. Have fun though. Stay safe.” 

“Thanks. Oh! Maybe you and Tae can hang out. Karin is joining us.” 

“I’ll see.” 

–––––

“Where’s Ira?” 

Jeongguk pauses his game, runs a hand through his greased up hair, “Girls night.” 

Namjoon nods, a finger tapping against the glass of water he holds, “Go to sleep soon. Don’t stay up playing too long.” 

Jeongguk sighs, “I know. I’ll see if I ha-” 

A ding coming from the screen disrupts him. Taehyung requested him to play. 

“You’re not getting any sleep now.” Namjoon chuckles, waving two fingers at Jeongguk before walking down the hall and into his room. 

Jeongguk’s hands have found their way around the controller again. He steadily switches between the two options highlighted on his screen: 

**_Striking Vipers (Virtual):_** _Accept or Decline_. 

Fuck it. 

After pressing the green triangle on his controller, he flips open the velvet box on the table. The game chip is still fitted inside and the virtual reality chip lays next to it. It hasn’t moved since he ripped it off his head a day ago.

Once it’s on his head, everything blacks out again and his body doesn’t feel like a body until he’s spawned onto the same map from yesterday. 

The waves are loud already, violent in the way they lap at the sand when Jeongguk looks over. 

“Hey.” 

Taehyung– Roxette– stands like he did yesterday, arms just as stiff and shielding his chest. Jeongguk’s eyes linger. 

“Hey.” He raises his fists as well when Taehyung takes one step closer. 

“Gonna beat your ass.” A step. 

“You can try.” Another step. 

“Yeah?” One more step. 

“Yeah, just wait. I’m gonna feel so bad breaking a pretty face like that.” Shuffling forward a little bit. 

“Not unless I break yours first.” 

Jeongguk breathes again and all he gets is seawater. Again. 

Their toes almost touch and no one swings. 

Taehyung makes the first move, grabbing the back of Jeongguk’s head and yanking him forward. 

And the waves soar in Jeongguk’s ears when their lips meet. His hands grapple at Taehyung’s waist, yanking him closer. He licks as deep as he can into his mouth, feeling anything and everything pent up flood into his body. 

The hands in his hair yank it, the teeth against his lips nip them. 

His hands move up Tae– Roxette’s waist, feeling for purchase against his chest. He feels bold when he gropes one of the breasts there, malleable under his palm, soft. 

“Ah, fuck.” Taehyung moans and it’s so airy, so feminine yet so fucking _guttural_. 

Jeongguk grunts when his other hand grabs Taehyung’s ass, discreet curiosity be damned. 

“Fuck me.” Taehyung kisses into his neck, arching into him. 

Jeongguk moans; deep and desperate. 

He doesn’t even realize how quiet the ocean has become, instead, he’s consumed with the urge to satisfy the soft body he holds so tightly. 

–––––

Jeongguk wraps his belt around his waist, fumbling with it as he watches Taehyung slide on his leotard’s straps over his shoulder. He takes a seat at the edge of the dock and Jeongguk slowly makes his way over. 

He takes a seat and notices how the ocean is barely moving. 

“Guess we’re gay now.” 

Jeongguk’s eyes widen as he slowly turns his head to look at Taehyung, “Uh.” 

Taehyung is smiling, though it loses its sharpness when he sees Jeongguk isn’t, “It’s a joke.” 

Jeongguk laughs, way too loud for it to be comfortable, “Nice one. Nothing gay about this.” 

Taehyung shrugs, “Yeah.” 

It’s quiet between them for a few minutes before Jeongguk feels a smack on his shoulder, “Ouch. The fuck?” 

Taehyung furrows his eyebrows and he feels a few more smacks and he yells, “Exit game.” Until everything turns black again, he’s back in his living room. 

“Go to sleep. On your bed.” Jimin mutters sleepily, dragging himself away after seeing Jeongguk awake. 

Jeongguk takes off the chip and looks for his phone. 

**Sorry. Jimin woke me up. I have an early class tomorrow.**

A few seconds go by and Taehyung responds. 

**No worries. Good night.**

Jeongguk immediately replies. 

**Good night.**

–––––

He doesn’t touch his controller for the rest of the week. 

The weekend arrives and Jeongguk doesn’t even realize how quick it comes with the number of assignments he’d been flooded with throughout the rest of the week. 

He takes a bite of a chicken wing. Jamaican Jerk. He always did like Buffalo Wild Wings. He chews absentmindedly and lets his thoughts drift despite the intense discussion everyone at the table seems to be having. 

“What do you think?” Ira’s hand wraps around his bicep and squeezes. Jeongguk drops the wing, or whatever is left of it, on the plate and looks up at the rest of the table. All of Ira’s friends seem to be expecting an answer. 

“About what?” 

“A gay frat. Apparently, it’s a thing now.” 

Jeongguk doesn’t understand why she asks him that. Seokjin was in it last year before he graduated, “It’s been around for a while.” 

Ira shrugs and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by someone, “But what do you think about that?” The person asking is a buff, white dude. His name might have been Carl but Jeongguk can’t remember well enough. 

“What do you mean?” 

Someone else chimes in, Jeongguk knows her; Maya, “Kyle just wants to know your opinion so he can share his own disgusting one.” Ira laughs next to him, vibrating and Jeongguk can tell she’s had enough to drink. 

“No. I’m just curious.” 

Maya huffs, “Why do you or any of us care what straight people think about a gay frat? You just want an excuse to be a dick.” 

Ira pulls away from his arm and lays her hand on the table, “Why can’t we share our opinions about it?” 

Everyone else seems to agree with her and Maya just rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to speak but Jeongguk decides to butt in, “You can but I don’t see why they should be considered valuable. It’s not our place to decide if we need that frat or not.” The table goes quiet, some looking at him, some looking at their plates, Ira clutching his arm again, “I think it’s a great idea but again I don’t think my opinion should be considered. I’m not gay and don’t understand how important that can be for the gay community, considering the homophobic environment created by fraternity life in general,” He winks at Kyle, “You would know more about that, right?”

Kyle throws his hands up, “It’s getting better.” Jeongguk holds back laughter, letting a cough take over instead. Ira slides him a glass of water. 

The table erupts into more chatter after that and Ira scoots away from him, interjecting her own thoughts into the discussion right away. Jeongguk pulls out his phone and zones them out. 

**You free right now?**

He sends the message and pulls out his wallet. He hands Ira whatever he owes and kisses the side of her head, “I gotta go.” 

She hesitantly takes the money, “What happened?” 

“Nothing. Just have some work plus I have to wake up early tomorrow.” 

He slips out of the booth once she nods, throwing a small wave to whoever notices him leaving. 

His phone dings. 

–––––

Taehyung indulges Karin, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone, lips pressing against hers softly. He pushes her down onto the couch, fitting between her legs and letting his lips travel down her neck. She pulls at his hair, makes pretty noises as he makes his way down her body. 

Her waist dips faintly, her thicker thighs bracket his shoulders as he noses along the waistband of her shorts. Her chest heaves and Taehyung finds himself grinning between the kisses he lays on the curved softness of her stomach. 

And then he hears his phone’s notification go off. 

One of his fingers stays curled around the flexible hem of her shorts, pulled down to the slight, soft jut of her hip bone. He pulls his face away and looks behind him for his phone, hand patting under himself. He grabs it and reads the notification.

**You free right now?**

He sends a text back.

**Why? What’s up?**

He drops his phone and leans down between his girlfriend’s legs. She stares down at him, toying with his ear between her fingers, “Everything good?” 

He nods, scraping his teeth against her thigh instead, scoring a light giggle. His other hand hooks onto the other side of her shorts and starts pulling them down but has to let them snap back into place when he hears another notification sound. 

**Get online.**

Then comes another.

**Please.**

“Tae, get back here.” Karin whines, wrapping one of her legs around his waist and tugging him forward. 

“Uh. Can we continue this later?” 

She pulls down her shirt and sits up against the armrest, “What? Why? Yoongi and Hoseok aren’t at home.” She pouts and Taehyung leans over, cupping her cheek.

“Jeongguk needs help with something. It seems urgent.” 

Karin sighs exaggeratedly, pushing a palm into Taehyung’s face when he goes to peck her, “Save it. You owe me one.” 

Taehyung scratches the back of his head, watching her find her jacket. He tries not to cringe when she forces on her shoes. He gets up and corners her near the door, “I’m sorry,” He grabs her chin, trying to pull her face so he can see her eyes, “Karin, look here,” She makes a noise, miffed, “Please.” 

She reluctantly looks into his eyes, adjusting the bag strap on her arm, “What?” 

“Kiss?” 

She pushes him away and yanks open the door, “When you make it up to me.” 

And then she’s gone. 

Not bothered, he sighs, _whatever_. Taehyung locks the door quickly and climbs onto the couch, grabbing his controller on the way. Jeongguk is online so he joins him, picking his character and a different map. He places the virtual chip on his head and knocks out.

He comes to and the street he stands on is barely lit, his heels splash in a puddle. 

“Hey.” Jeongguk stands on the other side, his avatar has no shirt on and just black, low-waist joggers. Taehyung takes a good look at how broad the shoulders are, how narrow the waist is, how sturdy his thighs have felt. 

Taehyung doesn’t reply, instead walks over to him in silence, feeling powerful when Jeongguk’s eyes stray from his own. When his feet scuffle nervously against the asphalt.

“Hi,” Taehyung whispers softly, before tugging him forward by the waistband of his pants. He walks backward until his back hits a wall and Jeongguk is pressed up against him, already hard and eager to get his mouth on Taehyung’s neck. 

And when he does, all Taehyung can do is sigh, letting the noise get drowned by the major leak flooding the building they lean against. 

The water inside sounds violent, filling up the building at a steady pace, kissing the walls as it sloshes about. 

Probably gentler than how Jeongguk kisses Taehyung like the flood is filling him to the brim and Taehyung is his only outlet. 

Taehyung pulls away and breathes against Jeongguk’s mouth, “Wa-wait,” Jeongguk looks at him, one hand coming to hold himself against the wall, “Can we check out that building?” Taehyung points behind him, right at the broken building behind the big Striking Vipers logo. Something he had spotted early on with its broken walls, dim lighting, jagged windows.

Jeongguk glances at it and shrugs, “Now?” 

Taehyung bites his bottom lip, nodding.

The building has water gushing from one of its pipes but it fills a small gutter, carrying it out through a hole in the wall. It smells dewy and it feels cold. He traces the cracks on the wall, “I still can’t get over how real everything feels.”

He feels Jeongguk’s arms wind around his waist, lips press into his neck, mumbling, “So fucking real.” His hands move down Taehyung’s chest, smoothing down his stomach and end up rubbing him under his skirt. 

Taehyung throws his head back onto his shoulder, looking at him with a coy smile, “Horny fucker.” 

The water which was once gushing fast and heavy lessens to a sparse trickle, some of it cascading down Taehyung’s shoulder as he’s held up against the wall. 

And there are some things Taehyung notices; how Jeongguk’s thrusts pick up, reach deeper when Taehyung yanks his hair. How he shudders when Taehyung whines right into his ear. How he whimpers in response when Taehyung has a hand around his neck, whispering to go faster. How his nails dig into the fat of Taehyung’s thighs when he clenches around him.

How pretty Jeongguk sounds finishing in him, hands frantic to finish Taehyung off as well, hips frenzied. 

–––––

The only noise heard is the awkward flickering of the one street light next to the logo. The other light hangs under the roof of the gazebo they sit in, no wind for it to dangle for. 

“What are you thinking?” Taehyung asks. Jeongguk has been staring down at him for as long as they’ve been sitting there, fingers untangling the long hair splayed out in his lap. 

“Huh?” Jeongguk seems to snap out of his thoughts, eyes boring just as intensely as they have been. 

“You’re thinking way too hard,” Taehyung gets up and moves so he’s sitting sideways on Jeongguk’s lap, laying his head on the firm, sticky chest. 

Jeongguk’s fingers find his hair again, other arm innocently posed on his thighs, “I was thinking,” Taehyung hums for him to continue, looking up to catch his gaze, “How does it feel?” 

“Getting fucked?” 

Jeongguk ducks his head into his chest, giggling softly when Taehyung does, “Yeah. Getting fucked.” He giggles, smacking Taehyung’s head lightly. 

Taehyung sits up, moves to straddle Jeongguk, “It feels like– like satisfaction you never knew existed. It feels like a garden of flowers that blooms all at once.” 

Jeongguk barks out a laugh, “That’s such a shit metaphor.”

Taehyung smacks his chest, “Shut up,” Jeongguk grabs his wrist, pulling him up for a kiss, “Stop. Lemme think of a better way to explain it,” Taehyung looks up at the light, trying to feel how he feels when they’re together, “A wave. It’s a gradual build up, gradual edging and when it crashes, it wipes out you and everything you stand for. You feel like a new layer of sand exposed to the world. Just vulnerable.” 

Jeongguk hums, tucking Taehyung’s hair behind his ear, “Sounds fun.” 

“That’s what you got out of that?” Taehyung giggles, “But, yeah. It’s so much fun,” He places his palm flat against Jeongguk’s chest, right where his heart should beat. Maybe if he presses hard enough, he could feel it, “Do you wanna try?”

Jeongguk licks his lips, “I’ll think about it.” 

–––––

“Fucking hell, man. You’re such a dick.” Jeongguk groans, “How are you playing so well today?” It’s only 9:30 in the morning and they’ve already played three rounds, all of which Jeongguk lost. 

“Had a great night.” 

Jeongguk coughs, “Shut up.” 

“Oh, come o-”

“Tae, shut up. Seriously.” 

Taehyung’s laughter abruptly stops, “Jeez. Sorry.” 

They play in silence for a bit until Jeongguk speaks up, “I’m sorry.” 

All he hears is Taehyung frantically moving the controls on his controller, then a sigh, “It’s okay. To be hone-”

“Hey, why is the door op- Jeongguk?” 

Ira stands in the doorway, a brown, greasy paper bag in his hand, mouth open as she shuts the door slowly. 

“Ira, I-”

“So, this is why you had to wake up early?” 

“Baby, liste-” Jeongguk pushes one of the speakers off his ear, dropping the controller onto the couch. He can hear Taehyung’s voice filter through the other speaker so he mumbles, “Hold on, Tae. Ira, list-” 

She holds up her hand, “I don’t wanna hear it. You left dinner with our friends ‘cause you had to get up early? For what? To play these stupid games?” Taehyung murmurs something quickly and Jeongguk sees his icon disappear from the screen. 

He rips off the headset and tosses it next to where his controller lies. He takes the paper bag from Ira and places it on the coffee table, “I’m sorry but I just got bored a–”

Ira’s forehead wrinkles, “You got bored?” 

“No, you know what I’m trying to s–” 

“No, I don’t. What are you trying to say?” 

Jeongguk deflates, all and any excuses dissolve, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair and I was being selfish. I’m seriously sorry.” 

Ira’s expression softens, not resisting when Jeongguk pulls her in for a hug. Sometimes it feels too easy. 

She mutters into his neck, “We’ve been together for such a short time and I expected that you would spend more time with me. I got you fucking McDonald’s. Do you know how busy it is at this time?” 

Jeongguk giggles, squeezing her tight in his arms, gently patting her head, “I’m sorry. And thank you. I was hungry.” 

Ira pulls away and that scowl is nowhere to be found but rather solemnity, “Listen, I know I might be expecting a lot from y-”

“You aren’t,” She tries speaking up again but Jeongguk covers her mouth, “No. Seriously. You’re not. It’s not your fault.” 

He guides her to the couch, pulling her into his lap when he sits down. She sighs, kneeling between his widespread legs, “I just want us to last. I want you to pay attention to me.” 

Jeongguk coos, grabbing her cheeks to bring her in for a kiss, “I want that, too. I’ll be a better boyfriend. I’m sorry. I’ll say it as much as you want me to say it. No excuses.” 

He peppers her face with kisses until she’s squealing, pushing his arms away, “Jay, sto-op. Pl-please.” She giggles, loud enough to drown out the tired sigh Jeongguk lets out. She bites her bottom lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes, “Wanna make it up to me?” 

She practically sings it and Jeongguk grins, gripping her hips to pull her in, “Hmm, yeah. How do you want me to make it up for you?” 

Ira traces his neck with her small hands, running her fingers along the dip of his collarbone, experimental touches. Jeongguk’s breathing gets heavier. 

She moves her legs to bracket his thighs, tilting his head forward for a kiss. Jeongguk hums into it, gasping out when Ira aims for deeper, messier. 

“Want you to fuck me.” She whispers against his lips, giggling when Jeongguk slides his hands down to grope her ass.

And as fun as everything seems, as hot as Ira feels against his crotch, neck, chest which displays bare when she pulls his shirt off. As desperate as he wants to feel himself in her, to make everything up to her, let her use him how she wants. As harshly as she sucks on his bottom lip, as breathy as her moans get, as wet as she feels when Jeongguk slips his hand into her sweatpants.

None of it seems like enough. 

“Your mind is somewhere else,” Ira observes when her hand travels down to his crotch, feeling for something more. 

Jeongguk shakes his head, hands dropping off her body and to his sides, “I’m really stressing over some coursework. I’m sorry.” 

Ira pecks him on the lips, sliding off his lap and next to him, “It’s okay. Wanna watch something?” She grabs the bag off the table and pulls out the burgers packed insides. 

Jeongguk takes the wrapped burger that she hands him, taking off the paper as slow as possible, “I can still get you off?” 

Ira speaks around a mouthful of buns and beef, petty vegetables, “No, it’s fine. I don’t want to make you do something you’re not also into.” 

Jeongguk _knows_ what she means, he understands the intentions but he can’t help wonder. 

Wonder what he’s actually into.

–––––

Taehyung logs on once midnight hits, joining Jeongguk to pick characters for another night. 

Jeongguk’s highlighted cursor hovers over Roxette and Taehyung watches it stay there before he finally selects it. Taehyung moves his own cursor to highlight Lance and picks the same map as last time. 

He plants the chip on his forehead and is soon enveloped in darkness. 

He stumbles when he’s spawned and it feels different. His skin is kissed by the violent wind this time, torso naked and toned more than he could ever want. 

“These feel nice.” Jeongguk stands on the other side, hands fondling his breasts which he has already popped out of his top, nipples hardening from the wind, “Ah, shit. It’s cold as hell.” 

He stuffs them back into the tight, black top he has on. Taehyung whines, “Aw, man. The show was just getting good.” 

Jeongguk snorts, matching the determination of Taehyung’s strides as they walk towards each other, “Catch me!” Jeongguk shouts, running and jumping onto Taehyung, wrapping his legs around Taehyung’s hips. They barely stumble. 

Taehyung grapples at his ass, holding it tight to make sure he doesn’t fall, “Caught you.” He whispers before diving in for a strong kiss right under the street light which twitches sporadically. 

Taehyung notices much more this time. 

He notices how Jeongguk tastes like nothing when he leaks, smells like nothing but the dewiness of the building. How Jeongguk tightens around him when he aims for a certain angle. How Jeongguk’s moans are more like breathless grunts, better than a lot of what he’s heard before. How Jeongguk claws at the wall, at his back when he demands for more. 

How Jeongguk arches, knowing glint in his eyes when Taehyung whimpers out praises about everything being _hot, tight, too much to handle_. How they can just look at each other and get pulled over the edge, shaking as they slide down the wall together.

How between them, it feels like heaven, hell, and everything in between. 

–––––

The light in the gazebo seems dimmer today, lifelessly hanging above them. 

Jeongguk’s thighs feel softer under his head this time, the fingers in his hair more delicate, “How’d you like it?” 

Jeongguk’s fingers trail over his forehead, brushing over the outer crease of his eye, “Way too much. I liked it more than I thought I would.” 

The fingers brush over Taehyung’s cheekbone, over the crest of his nose, “Would you wanna do it again?” 

Jeongguk’s fingers don’t stop, he just hums under his breath as they make their way to Taehyung’s lips, nails scraping against the tender skin around his mouth, “Yeah. Definitely.” 

Taehyung gets up and off Jeongguk’s lap, catching his wrist from falling away from his face. He presses a kiss to his palm, “I have to go.” 

Jeongguk doesn’t make any moves, so Taehyung does; leaning over and pressing a second kiss to his lips. Something more devout, something ardent in the way he tangles their hands together. 

He pulls away and Jeongguk nods, “Okay.” 

“Exit game.” 

Jeongguk watches the street light as it flickers less frequently and pulls his legs up to hug them. 

–––––

Every night is an evolved repetition of the one before. Some nights more intense, some more passionate, some more experimental. But one thing stays consistent throughout them.

The night ending with Taehyung’s head in Jeongguk’s lap. Some nights the thighs are soft, some nights firm. Jeongguk’s fingers in his hair are sometimes still, some nights relaxing against his scalp. 

Some nights they talk until the sun rises, some nights are full of silence. 

“You’re really pretty.” Taehyung had whispered, the moon behind Jeongguk partially blocked by his head. 

“Roxette _is_ really pretty.” Jeongguk had responded, his avatar smiling comely. 

That was the shortest night they had spent together. 

“How afraid are you?” 

Taehyung had stopped moving his head, trying to find a comfortable give on Jeongguk’s firm thighs. Parts of the sea were lapping over his toes, kissing his ankles before being pulled back into the vastness of the ocean. Sand had clung to the underside of his thighs, pooling into the pleats of his skirt. None of that made him as restless as the question did. 

“Afraid of what?” 

Jeongguk’s hand had stilled in his hair as he stared down, something obscure about his expression, “Of this,” He had taken a deep breath, “Of us?” 

“Should I be afraid?” 

Jeongguk had leaned back, clawing into the sand. His eyes hadn’t strayed and after a long silence, he spoke, “I think so.” 

Taehyung had got up, moving so he sat next to Jeongguk, knees touching, “Why don’t you know so? I can’t be scared of something you’re not sure if I should be scared of or not.” 

“You need to decide that for yourself,” He had curled into himself, “I’m scared.” 

“Of?” 

“Of us.”

Taehyung had straightened out his legs so their knees no longer touched and drenched his feet in the coming seawater again, “Why?” 

Jeongguk hadn’t spoken for a while, just stared where Taehyung dug his feet into the sand. Said after much silence, “I don’t like temporary.” 

Taehyung had dug his feet deeper, “Who’s to say this is temporary?” 

“I can. And,” He had leaned his head onto Taehyung’s shoulder, “And I have. This is temporary.” 

“Okay.” 

“Are you okay with that?” 

Taehyung had pulled his feet out but the water didn’t come up as far and the grains of sand between his toes bothered him, “Why does it matter?” 

Jeongguk didn’t move, “Guess you’re right.” 

That was the most agonizing night they spent together.

It all took over their lives.

Jeongguk would catch himself thinking about the heat of Taehyung inside of him, of being inside Taehyung and zone out in the middle of lectures. He’d bring himself back from the daydreams after reminding himself that he loved being inside _Roxette_ , that he loved _Lance_ reaching so deep inside of him that he felt like he could break. 

Taehyung was no different. The dinners he’d make time for with Karin ended up with her yelling his ear off about being distant, unavailable. But afterward, he always looked forward to dewy buildings, textured sand, bare gazebos. 

There were many nights where his relationship seemed like a lost cause. Something worthy of stuffing down the drain and switching on the garbage disposal. He tried anyway. 

One night, he was buried deep inside Karin, trying to make the most of the lost moments they spent together. 

“Go faster,” Taehyung picked up his speed, snapping his hips as quickly as he could. Karin moaned softly, “Angle, angle.” He nodded, the sweat from his hairline dripping onto Karin’s stomach. He grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder to drive in with a new purpose. 

He didn’t know how long he kept it up, moving around, trying different positions but his dick barely stayed hard past the first few strokes. 

“Pull out, pull out.” Karin heaved, hand pushing Taehyung’s hips away. He slowly pulled out, hissing when she clenched around him. 

His dick laid half-hard against his thigh and he sighed dejectedly, “Sorry.” He mumbled, climbing into the sheets next to her. He threw a hand over his face and groaned. 

Karin pulled his hand away and kissed his cheek, “Still stressed?” 

Taehyung blew out his cheeks exaggeratedly, “Yup.” 

“That’s okay,” She shifted and picked her phone off the floor, “You mind if I,” She paused, making a vague gesture towards her lower half hid under the blanket, “Finish?” 

Taehyung waved his hand, “No, go ahead.” 

Karin smiled and he turned away to check up on his own phone. 

He closed his eyes but realized it’s hard to go sleep when there’s porn playing right behind him. 

The following night he fucked Jeongguk in all the positions he desired and his future felt uncertain. 

It only worsens the one time Taehyung agrees for a breakfast date. 

“We need to take a break.” 

Taehyung looks around them, no one in the diner seems to notice how loudly those words are said. Maybe that’s just him. 

“What?” He puts down his fork, swallowing whatever is left in his mouth. It feels dry. 

Karin sits in front of him, arms crossed and face conflicted. Only now does Taehyung realize she never ordered anything. 

She sighs, leaning onto the table, “We need to take a break. _I_ need a break. From this.” She gestures between them and Taehyung takes too long to catch up. 

“Why? Did I do something?” He knows it’s a stupid question once it leaves his mouth. 

Karin barks out a laugh, one that hurts, “See?” She sighs, pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes. She pulls them away just as quick, “Finals are coming and I can’t deal with all this emotional stress during them. We need distance.” 

“You need distance.” Taehyung’s voice aches but his chest feels fine. 

“ _I_ need distance. _I_ think _you_ should respect that.” 

Taehyung picks up his fork and knife again, hovering them over his plate, “Okay,” He punctures his omelet, “Okay.” 

Karin’s crying and he doesn’t notice until he’s stuffed a few bites of egg into his mouth. He tries to will his own tears. 

“I love you but I think space will do us some good.” 

And when she says that, tears streaming down her face, Taehyung doesn’t know what to say back. His mind latches onto the word space and starts wondering if he’s ever played on the space-themed map. If Jeongguk will be up for checking it out tonight. 

He makes a mental note to suggest it later that night and looks up. 

The other seat is empty. 

–––––

“How’s Ira?” Taehyung pants out, craning his head to the side. 

Jeongguk groans into his neck, pulling out of him and flopping down next to him, “Why would you ask that?” 

“”Cause I haven’t in a while.” 

“She’s fine. I had to ditch our date tonight. I just didn’t feel like it.” 

Taehyung looks over at him, taking in his avatar’s sweaty face, mouth open because of his deep breathing, “You tried sexiling Jimin and Joon yet?” 

Jeongguk breathing stutters before he nods quickly, “Yup, yup. A lot of times.” 

Taehyung pushes his hand up for a fistbump, feeling a weak tap of a fist against it, “Nice.” 

“Why’d you ask?” 

Taehyung shrugs, “Curious. That’s all.” 

“You and Karin?”

Taehyung gets up and smacks himself on the forehead, “Shit, I have a final tomorrow. I’ve barely studied for it.” 

Jeongguk doesn’t move from where he’s laying down, just frowns, “Well, go then.” 

Taehyung flashes a sheepish smile and everything feels so awkward, “Exit game.” 

Jeongguk watches him disappear and stays stuck to the ground, hand tracing a small crater near his hip. He thinks Earth looks pretty from here. 

–––––

Jeongguk has only been home for 15 minutes after finishing his first final when he hears someone ring the bell. 

“Tae, pause for a sec.” He says into the headset, walking over to the door and bringing his controller with him. 

He unlocks it and walks back to the couch, “Jimin, I’m so hungry,” He whines, settling down onto the couch again, “Please tell me you got us food.” 

The door opens completely and Jeongguk’s too absorbed in his game, “Jay?” 

Jeongguk looks up and sees Ira, “Oh, baby, it’s you,” He groans, “Fucking hell Tae. You’re supposed to be blocking that side.” 

“I got us food. C’mon, let’s eat.” 

Jeongguk stomps his foot, “Tae, what the hell are you doing?” He barely glances at Ira, “One sec.” 

“Jeongguk.” 

“Fuck, That’s it. One by one,” Jeongguk cheers, slapping his thigh out of glee before murmuring, “Baby, just leave the food on the table. I’ll eat once I’m done. You can chill out until then.” 

There’s no noise except for the Taehyung’s grunting through the headset and Ira shuffling across the room. He doesn't know how long is spent in silence, all he knows is Taehyung’s finally following his strategy. 

That is until he hears a whimper, chafed words, “We need to break up.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said.” 

Jeongguk looks up and fumbles to pull off his headset right away, “Ira,” He quits the game and throws the controller with the headset, straightening out his shirt, “What are you saying?” 

Ira is sitting in one of the chairs, angled strangely next to the dining table, greasy takeout bag resting next to her, “We need to break up, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk shakes his head and crouches in front of her, holding her hands delicately between his, “What are you saying?” A fat tear drops onto his knuckle, “Why?”

She doesn’t make any moves to pull her hands away, rather choosing to continue watching them, “This isn’t working.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong. You can’t ju-”

“I can do whatever the hell I want! Especially without thinking about you and how you feel since that’s what you seem to be doing nowadays.” 

“I think about you all the ti-”

Ira pulls her hands from his grip, “No you fucking don’t,” She spits, violence in her eyes that Jeongguk has never seen before, “You don’t pay attention to me. You care more about your fucking PS4 than about me.”

“Ba-”

“You barely touch me.”

“Ira, you’re talking about us like we’re an old aged couple. I’ve been busy–”

“Bullshit!” She gets up, knocking Jeongguk over. She wipes at her eyes, messy, “You know how much it hurts to see your boyfriend pick _fucking_ video games over his own girlfriend?” 

Jeongguk gets off the floor, “I’ll be better now from on, I sw-”

Ira paces in the living room, “God, shut up! I’ve given you enough chances,” She grabs him by the collar but the grip is weak. The shirt would slip from her grasp if he brushed against her forearms but he’s too caught up with her face, her lips growing into a snarl, “And now I know you deserved none of them.” 

“Listen to me.” 

“You’re a dick, Jeongguk. A grade-A asshole. You never deserved me,” She drops her hands back to her sides and her voice softens, “I was starting to love you.” 

His eyes water and he sees her figure start to blur. He blinks and he can see she’s not crying anymore. She’s pitying him. 

He drops to his knees and his breathing comes shallow, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean i-it. I was st-starting to love you t-”

“Don’t try to contact me. Please.” 

With that, the door shuts and Jeongguk is left alone, staining the wood under his knees with tears. 

After a while, Jimin comes out and wraps him up in his arms, asks softly, “Why are you crying?” 

Jeongguk doesn’t know how to answer that. 

–––––

That night Taehyung sits on his couch and waits. 

He waits for hours, eyes glued to the television until they feel sore. 

He sends multiple requests but none of them get back to him. It’s like he sent them into a void, no return in sight by the time the clock hits four. 

And while Taehyung waits, Jeongguk packs up the velvet box, the chips, and the instructions back into the black bag. 

He holds it for hours on the couch, staring at the television and wondering. By the time he hides the bag deep into his closet, the clock strikes four.

–––––

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t come last night.”

“We need to stop what we’re doing.” 

“What?”

“It’s not fair to Ira _or_ Karin.” 

“It’s not cheating, Gguk.”

“Yes, it is. Don’t delude yourself.”

“And you don’t guilt yourself for something you’re _not_ guilty of. It really isn’t cheating.”

“Then what is it, Tae? Enlighten me.”

“It’s– it’s porn! Just porn.”

“What?”

“Virtual sex, Gguk. We aren’t together. It’s porn, plain and simple.” 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is!”

“I can’t do this anymore, Tae. It’s not right for anyone.”

“Alright, let’s just meet once a week, yeah? We–”

“No.”

“Come on, man. Don’t cut me off just like that. Let’s ease ourselves out of i-”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“What? Hello? Jeongguk?” 

–––––

Jeongguk gives final after final, busy enough to ignore the few messages he gets every few days. 

**Jeongguk we need to talk about this.**

**You’re overreacting.**

**We haven’t done anything wrong I hope you know that**

**Im so hvrnty I wannjaa fuck yuo**

**Oop ssry**

***rodxeete**

**Talk to me when you’re over yourself**

He had been tempted many nights to log on or respond.

One night he did log on, a reward he gave himself for finishing his last final. 

Once he got on, he was bombarded with requests to play. Taehyung was on but Jeongguk left before he could send another. 

That night he stroked himself for hours, edged himself to a muddle of thoughts that always filthy his head. Ones of fucking Ira missionary, swallowing her cute moans so only he could hear them, feel them. Ones of pushing Roxette crudely into the wall, feeding his cock into that well-known warmth. Ones of feeling Lance fueling a raging wave deep inside of him, borderline callous. And anytime his mind would try to bring Taehyung into his fantasies, he would convince himself that he was going soft and start thinking about a tongue in his mouth, long, silky hair in his hand. 

The weekend after that is full of parties Jeongguk really feels like he should go to. He should get out, find a softer body than Ira’s. He really should. 

But he doesn’t. He stays cooped up in his room the first free Friday night he has after finals and stares out the window. 

Everything he looks at and everything he notices him brings up too many memories. The smell of dust that lines his windowsill brings back the memory of how he first met Ira. The cliche story of meeting in the back of a library, a strange bonding over their dust allergies. The rain outside reminds him of when he first asked her out, melodramatic and soaked. How wet their lips had felt when they met. 

The street light outside flickers occasionally and if Jeongguk tries hard enough he can smell a dewiness along with the isolation he already feels. The pitter patter of the rain makes him recall the harsh wood of the gazebo, the softest hair in his hand. 

He falls asleep sitting there. 

It’s not until Saturday evening that he even contemplates leaving the reassurance of his bed. 

“Alright, get up. We’re going out.” 

Jimin doesn’t knock like he has these past few weeks. He walks in with a killer outfit and heads straight for Jeongguk’s closet. 

Jeongguk covers his head with a blanket and whines, “Jimin, leave. What the fuck?” He hears hangers clatter, “I don’t wanna go out.” 

He feels something draped over his covered legs. He peeks and spots one of his nicer shirts, clean pants, “We are going out. I don’t care. You need to put yourself out there and pull yourself out of this-– whatever the fuck this is.” He makes a flailing gesture towards the mess that has become Jeongguk's room. 

“Where’s the party?” 

Jimin adjusts his shirt, pulling it out of his pants enough for it to be considered stylish, “Yoongi’s.” 

Jeongguk nods, inspecting the clothes in front of him and swallows, “I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Nope,” Jimin lingers, ducking a little to analyze his face. He finally sighs, “Twenty minutes and we’re out.” 

Jeongguk takes a shower and it feels like it’s been too long since he’s allowed himself to cry and clean and strip a new layer. The satisfaction he gets slipping into his clothes, pants tight enough and shirt the right type of loose, feels like acceptance for his attempt at something different. 

When they get there, the party seems to have just started.

Jeongguk walks in after Jimin and Namjoon as slow as possible. He keeps his head down once he’s crossed the familiar entrance. He had expected to throw himself into whatever crowd of sweaty dancers there might’ve been formed in the living but there is none. The speakers are pounding but no one seems to be moving to the rhythm. 

It seems to be one of the parties that Jeongguk used to classify as _too mature for my taste_. But now he realizes this is exactly what he needs so he doesn’t get another unwarranted headache. 

He walks into the kitchen, head down, and plucks the first closed water bottle he sees laying around. He ventures back out into the living room and surveys it after downing as much water as he can handle. 

His eyes stop on the group of people sitting and laughing on the cream-colored couch. The only person not laughing seems to be staring right at him. Jeongguk wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and holds the stare. 

Taehyung doesn’t smile, he doesn’t frown but his eyes stay hard, calculating. Jeongguk shifts in place, feeling unnerved and Taehyung’s eyes sweep, lips twitching. He takes his time to study Jeongguk from top to the bottom. 

Jeongguk can feel the eyes trace down his throat, over his chest and abdomen, linger near the curve of his hips and settle at his boots. Until they flicker back to his face. Taehyung takes a sip of whatever drink he has and doesn’t show any signs of looking away so Jeongguk moves out of the living room for his own sake. 

He ends up in a small circle consisting of his roommates and Taehyung’s roommates. Hoseok is telling a story when Taehyung saddles up next to Namjoon, throwing a hand over his shoulder and listening intently. Jeongguk should’ve seen it coming with how loud they were being, story after story pulling louder laughter from the depth of all their bellies. Taehyung was bound to be attracted. 

He’s observing the rings on Taehyung’s fingers when he hears his name, “What?” 

The group chuckles a bit but Taehyung just watches. Yoongi asks, “Where’s Ira? You guys are usua-” 

Jeongguk can make out the _cut it out_ gesture Jimin makes and laughs, “Jimin, it’s okay,” He takes a breath, “Ira and I broke up.” 

Everyone breaks out with sympathies, a pat on the shoulder, back yet Jeongguk can’t look away. Not when Taehyung's eyes flash, a quick squint which would go unnoticed if Jeongguk wasn’t searching his face for a reaction. 

“Yeah but I’m doing better.” 

Everyone hums and that’s when Taehyung chooses to speak up, “I really thought you guys would last,” No one chides him for the comment because everyone knows how close they are but Namjoon does whisper something in his ear and Taehyung shakes his head with a smile. His eyes don’t relay anything that comes from his mouth, “I’m sorry, though.” 

Jeongguk shrugs, “It’s fine,” He gestures towards the hallway, “I’ll be right back.” Everyone nods as he steps away from the circle, Hoseok picking up the conversation in an attempt to make it light-hearted again. 

He makes his way through the foyer, sidestepping a couple aggressively making out against the wall. He knocks on the bathroom door and when met with no reply, opens it. He shuts the door behind him only to feel it get stuck. 

He turns around and pushes to close properly but instead, it stays lodged in place because of a foot. He pulls it open slightly only to be pushed further into the bathroom and someone entering abruptly. 

“What are you doing?” 

Taehyung locks the door and leans against it, “We need to talk.” 

Jeongguk crosses his arms, “I don’t want to.” 

“We _have_ to,” Taehyung walks over to him and Jeongguk backs up into the sink, “I miss spending time with you.” 

Jeongguk grits his teeth, “Ira broke up with me because of _you_.” 

Taehyung chuckles and it’s mean, “She didn’t break up with you because of me. She broke up with you because of your little video game obsession.” 

Jeongguk grips the sink behind him tighter, restraining his hands from wrapping around Taehyung’s neck, “That’s the same fucking thing.” 

Taehyung doesn’t say anything, loses any fire burning in the back of his throat, and deflates. He backs up to lean against the wall across from Jeongguk, lips pulled into a tight line. 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, “Liste-”

“Karin broke up with me. A few weeks ago.” 

Any fight leaves Jeongguk’s body as he murmurs, “Oh.” 

“You really don’t miss it?” The words are said with surprising passion, one that he sees back on Taehyung’s face when he looks up. 

“Tae, we can’t.” 

Taehyung’s back in his space now, angled perfectly so his chest presses into Jeongguk’s shoulder, “We can. You want to.” 

Jeongguk flinches at the warm breath against his ear but makes no moves to push Taehyung away. He tries to be firm with his words, “No, I can’t. It’s not right,” He jerks as he grits, “ _It’s weird._ ” 

Taehyung scoffs, “I like it.” 

“Okay.” 

Taehyung curls a hand around his hip, “Remember when you agreed what I think shouldn’t matter? You were wrong for that. I _do_ think what I say matters and I don’t want that experience to be temporary,” He waits for Jeongguk to say something but he doesn’t, “I’ve tried everything. I’ve fucked myself on the handle of different weapons. I’ve tried fucking other players. I’ve tried getting off with the computer run ones,” His hand tightens around Jeongguk, “Fuck, I’ve joined game rooms just for sex. I’ve had fucking virtual orgies,” Jeongguk continues steeling an unaffected face like the imagery does nothing to him, “But none of it felt like you did.” 

The heat next to his ear, skimming the top of his neck, feels like too much, “Tae, th-”

Taehyung doesn’t let up. His voice only sounds deeper, “You want it. I know you do,” Jeongguk shuts his eyes as he grips the arm wrapped around him, “You want my cock fucking you dumb. Don’t you? You want my mouth on your pussy,” Jeongguk makes an incomprehensible noise, Taehyung grins against the top of his ear, “Hmm? You also want to feel my pussy clenching around your dick, don’t you? You want to feel how wet and desperate I can get for you. You want it all. So greedy, Gguk.” 

There’s no room between them and Jeongguk can’t breathe. It’s too much, too good until someone knocks on the door, “You done yet?” It’s slurred.

Jeongguk pushes Taehyung’s arm off of him and yanks open the door. Some guy stumbles in to puke his guts out. 

He doesn’t know what happens to Taehyung but he’s out the door. He texts Jimin that he’s going home and calls an Uber. 

That night Jeongguk waits. Hands around the controller and velvet box wide open. 

The clock reads 2:50 when the online notification rings in his living room. 

_Taehyung is online_

He gets a game request before he can send one. He accepts without any hesitation. 

Taehyung’s cursor blinks on the character selection aimlessly. Jeongguk chooses first; Roxette. 

He places the chip on his head and clicks ready. 

When he wakes up it’s on an airbase. Multiple airplanes surround their arena, each with _Striking Vipers_ scribbled on it. There seems to be a hangar behind where Taehyung’s avatar pops up moments later. 

Gentle water circles the airbase. 

Jeongguk walks over and grabs Taehyung by the wrist, pulling him along towards the storage building, “Do you think we can go in?” Is what he asks, standing in front of the closed entrance of the hangar and fingers tangled with Taehyung’s.

Taehyung laughs, “I wonder why we find all the buildings on these maps so worthy of investigation.” 

“I don’t know. I like the extensive detail,” He rounds the bulging entrance and spots a normal-sized door. He pulls and it actually opens, “How does this not fascinate you?”

“It does,” Taehyung follows him into the hangar, both of their eyes glued to the long row of airplanes and fighter jets lined down the middle. He turns to Jeongguk and smirks, “Wanna fuck in an airplane?” 

Jeongguk giggles as Taehyung pulls him towards one of the planes. They climb into the cockpit of one of the smaller airplanes and make their way towards the body of it. Jeongguk’s mouth hangs open at all the realness of it, “I’ve always wanted to fuck in first class.” 

“Doesn’t your dad have a private jet?” 

“Let me have this.” Jeongguk giggles which quickly drowns in the kiss Taehyung pulls him into, heavy and hot from the start. 

–––––

Jeongguk lays on the reclined seat, big enough to fit him and Taehyung side to side. He can still feel himself pulse deep down, overwhelming satisfaction churning in his gut.

“I missed this. Fuck.” Taehyung has a hand thrown over his face and it’s been five minutes since their highs but his chest rises and falls like he is still feeling it.

Jeongguk pulls his hand away from his face and holds it. Taehyung turns to look at him, “I did, too.” 

He leans in and kisses Taehyung. 

“These weeks were torture. I just felt so,” Jeongguk groans against his lips, “ _Pent_ up.” 

Taehyung hums in agreement, “I always liked this.”

“I did, too.” 

They make out quietly, having to pull away whenever they feel worked up all over again.

“I think,” Taehyung starts after pulling away, thumbing across Jeongguk’s cheek. Jeongguk tries pulling him back in but Taehyung moves his head back, “Wait, lemme just– I think I love you.” He rushes out, clamped up as Jeongguk’s lips still near his jaw. 

Jeongguk feels every muscle in his body lock up. He gets up and away from the seat as soon as he can feel his legs, stumbling back towards the cockpit, “No. You can’t.”

Taehyung follows him, trying to catch hold of his wrist but Jeongguk flinches away from him, “I can. I do,” Jeongguk clambers out of the plane, running a hand through his hair. Taehyung’s voice follows him, “You do, too. I can feel it.” 

Jeongguk turns around and grabs Taehyung by his belt, “There’s no future for this, Tae. You’re making stuff up in your head,” He leaves it, pushing him away, “It’s what you said. This is porn.” 

Taehyung shakes his head, “It’s more than that. We both know it.” 

Jeongguk kicks the nose of the plane, “I don’t know shit!” 

“Don’t be like this.”

Taehyung tries pulling him into a hug only to fail. He backs away and Jeongguk seethes, “Get to my apartment. We’re settling this.” 

“Jeongg-”

“Exit game.” 

Jeongguk wakes up in his living room and chucks the chip off his head and into a dark corner. His heart beats fast. It continues for fifteen minutes until he hears the bell ring.

All the adrenaline comes rushing back when he storms over to open the door, wrenching it open with no finesse. 

Taehyung stands there in shorts and a tattered shirt, eyes wide. Jeongguk yanks him inside by the front of his shirt. He pushes him into the couch and hastily climbs his lap. 

“Jeongguk, we need to talk.” 

Jeongguk holds him by the neck and whispers, “Shut up.” He catches Taehyung’s lips between his own and stops breathing temporarily. 

He pulls away, “Feel anything?” 

Taehyung swallows, licking his lips. He shakes his head. 

“Me neither.” 

“Maybe we need to try more,” Taehyung suggests, “Just to see if we’re actually attracted to each other,” Jeongguk shifts in his lap, “Or not.”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk breathes, “Let’s see how far we can take ourselves.”

And with that Jeongguk dives back in, licking into Taehyung’s mouth with a new purpose, hands a little rougher. 

Jeongguk grabs Taehyung’s hands and places them on his chest, “Touch me.” He nods and Jeongguk giggles, something long and never-ending until Taehyung’s mouth latches onto his neck. 

He makes an airy noise right against Taehyung’s ear, nosing into his hair as his mouth travels lower. The next nip is harsh, almost breaking the skin lining around the dip of his collarbone, and Jeongguk pulls the hair in his hand. Taehyung whines, the noise vibrating against his skin before moving up to suck on the base of his neck. 

Taehyung’s hands have found their way under Jeongguk shirt, lightly clawing against his taut stomach. Jeongguk locks out a shiver. 

“Fuck. Kiss me.” He guides Taehyung back to his mouth by his hair, getting him to follow with no complaints. The kiss is more uncoordinated, more teeth, enough to compel Jeongguk to grind his hips down. The first grind is stiff, with no fluidity and barely any contact other than the buzzing skin past their shorts pressed into each other’s. 

Jeongguk tries one more time and aims to soothe the ache to feel something against him. Be it a thigh or a crotch, he _needs_. He feels how hard, stiff Taehyung feels under his shorts and his brain short circuits. The pressure against his own cock feels mind-numbingly good, so good he moans right into the next sequence of open mouths. 

“Can I?” Taehyung mumbles, hands ghosting over the waistband of his shorts. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Jeongguk whispers, leaving an incomplete kiss on his lips, “Please.” 

Taehyung groans when his hand finally reaches the top of Jeongguk’s shorts and Jeongguk keens. Two hands, multiple fingers fumble with his cock trying to pull it out. He helps out by pulling his shorts down, gasping when Taehyung’s fingers wrap around from the base to the tip, starting a clumsy jerk off. 

“Y-your rings–– ah, fuck.” His hips are snapping up with each stroke, hands fisted deep in Taehyung’s hair. 

Taehyung chuckles, “You like them?” 

Jeongguk nods, yanking his hair to lock eyes, “So much.” The words come out confident and Taehyung shudders under him. 

One of Jeongguk’s hands travels down to Taehyung’s shorts, pulling them off with little help and smirking when he’s holding Taehyung in his own palms. Taehyung leans up and snags Jeongguk’s lips in another bruising kiss, hips just as frantic under his hands. 

Caught up in the kiss, Jeongguk doesn’t realize their cocks are slotting together until an unbearable heat shoots through his spine, “Oh, shit.” Jeongguk moans, staring down at the sight of their hands, cocks, the white mess slicking them up. 

“Fucking hell,” Taehyung whispers, voice hoarse like Jeongguk’s and eyes desperate as well. 

There’s no steady rhythm but the violent heat between their crotches, wedged between their thighs, breathed between their mouths is enough, “Close.” Taehyung chokes out, harshly biting his lip when Jeongguk hums. 

Jeongguk feels his arms and wrists ache, eyes sore from fighting against the dark to watch them fuse, “Shit, I’m coming. Kiss me, again.” 

Taehyung grunts but gives in, sucking on his tongue, grazing the roof of his mouth in the best way possible. Taehyung’s hands, concentrated at their tips, rubs his palms over them and they both whine brokenly. 

Tipping over the edge, Jeongguk feels his thighs shake and along with Taehyung’s. He whimpers into Jeongguk’s mouth, hands traveling to soften the intensity of Jeongguk’s hands along their lengths. 

Coming down from his high, Jeongguk flops over to slouch next to Taehyung. Messy hands wiped against his shorts, he tries not to still feel dirty. 

Heavy breathing saturates the room. He glances over at Taehyung to see his eyes are closed like they were almost the whole time. 

“Anything?” Jeongguk asks after his breathing has evened out. His soft cock lays along his hip. His hands can’t move without shaking.

Taehyung digs his foot into the carpet and the silence takes over. 

Only the light of the PS4 illuminates part of the dark room. And if they try hard enough, they can both hear the sound of calm waves filtering through the television’s speaker. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated. I loved writing this and it was originally for a fic fest but I dropped out so I shared it here because I was still mildly impressed with how it turned out. 
> 
> So, I'd like to know. Was what they did cheating? Are they queer in anyway? Is there a better way this could have been handled? Was what was between them actually love? Lemme know since these were questions I thought about after watching the Striking Vipers episode and I would love discussing them. 
> 
> I hope I was able to do justice to this plotline in some way or another and do hope you enjoyed the read. 
> 
> Remember, black lives matter! [Donate](https://nymag.com/strategist/article/where-to-donate-for-black-lives-matter.html), [support](https://www.supportblackowned.com), and [educate](https://www.marieclaire.com/culture/a32730654/black-history-documentaries/)!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/130moodjk) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/oceanstk)
> 
> PS. if you want you can let me know if I left out any warnings or if you see any major formatting/grammar mistakes. It is late where I am so I'm sorry!


End file.
